


Bad Ideas and Good days.

by Isshi007



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, F/M, M/M, Medieval with a touch of modern, Time Travel, What if?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isshi007/pseuds/Isshi007
Summary: For Dream1990.sans somehow goes to the past where Asriel and Chara are still alive. He proceeds to warn them about Chara's plan's outcome. After Chara hears what will happen if they follow through on the master plan they decide not to do it because they do not wish to accidentally kill the best friend (and only friend) they ever had.Including the fallen children





	1. Of Monsters and Demons.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dream1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream1990/gifts).



The clicking of boot heels on the tile floor echo through the hall. sans remembers the other timelines. 4 neutral runs and then a true pacifist. He chuckles remembering the timeline where Papyrus was king. He wished he could go back to that time. The footsteps stop.

"Heya... so you've been busy huh?" He said. 'Kid come on. We all had hope for you. You were supposed to be our hope! Our freedom! Our salvation!' He screamed in his head. The kid was squirming under his judging gaze. "So... I got a question for ya..." He continued on with his speech. He made it up on the spot. 'Please human. We... we trusted you. Toriel trusted you... and he... he trusted you when you were alive!' "Do you think even the worst person can change? That everyone can be a good person if they try?" He said. He felt around in his pocket. His hand closed on his talisman. According to gerson it was supposed to be good luck. It was a human thing called a 'cross'. It apparently was equivalent to the Deltarune in religious power. The kid took a step forward hesitantly. 'Please... child... you used to be his best friend! I know you don't want to do this! You don't have to give into them! You always resisted them before!' He thought. "heh heh heh heh...alright. Well, here's a better question." He forced out a laugh. His hand clutching harder at his cross. "do you wanna have a bad time? Cause if you take another step forward..." He really doesn't want to do this. The whole underground cared about them. They were heartbroken when they heard they had died. And if they died again... He forced his face to blank. He tries to scare them off. "you are REALLY not going to like what happens next." The human took one reluctant step forward. "Welp. Sorry, old lady. This is why i never make promises." 'Toriel I'm so so sorry. I didn't want to kill your son... but for the sake of the underground... I have to...' 

Dead 

"heya. you look frustrated about something. guess i'm pretty good at my job, huh?" 

And again 

"hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died twice in a row. suffice to say, you look really... unsatisfied. all right. how 'bout we make it a third?" 

Thrice 

"hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died thrice in a row. ... hey, what comes after "thrice," anyway? wanna help me find out?" 

'Four my lucky number.' 

"hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died quice in a row. quice? frice? welp, won't have to use it again anyways." 

'Five, Papyrus's lucky number' 

"hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died five times in a row. convenient, huh? that's one for each finger. but soon... you'll need a cool mutant hand to count all of your deaths." 

'Six... Mutant hand.' 

"hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died six times in a row. that's the number of fingers on a mutant hand. but soon... you'll need to find a mutant hand with even more fingers." 

7 

"hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died seven times in a row. hey, that's good. seven's supposed to be a lucky number. who knows, maybe you'll hit the jackpot... and that number will multiply tenfold." 

Number eight. Eight deaths. Frisk's lucky number. But Frisk has been consumed. 

"hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died eight times in a row. that's the number of fingers on a spider. but soon... wait, don’t spiders have legs?" 

'Nine. Ten? Hell if I recall' 

"hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died seven times in a row. nope, wait, that's definitely nine, sorry. or was it ten?" 

'NOW its ten sans. God you are so unreliable.' 

"hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died ten times in a row. hey, congrats! the big one-oh! let's invite all your friends over for a big shindig. we can have pie, and hot dogs, and... hmmm... wait. something's not right. you don't have any friends." The kid looks really sad. 'I'm sorry... Chara I really didn't want to do this.' 

11\. Wasn't that Dogressa's number of daily pats? 

"hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died eleven times in a row. well, give or take. there's nuance to this stuff. don't think i'll be able to count very well from here. count for me, ok? we'll start from 12." 

Speaking of 12. 

"L E T S J U S T G E T T O T H E P O I N T" 

The sadistic dance began again. Dodging, leaping, and dancing. He notices the human's eyes. Throughout the genocide route the eyes have been pure blue. But for just a second they flashed red. He falters and that is just enough for Frisk to land a fatal blow. 

'Huh he reset. Guess he is gonna kill me again... oh well.' 

"... that expression that you're wearing... ... well, i won't grace it with a description." 

They began the dance of murder and death again. Once again the human's eyes flashed red. And the human doubled over in pain. "FRISK! STOP! WE CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS!" The voice sounds like chara. "C-Chara! IS that y-" Lightning fast another slash across his chest. 

'Damn. Not again. Another reset. Guess this is hell huh?' 

"... that expression that you're wearing... ... you're really kind of a freak, huh?" 

He went to raise his hand to begin the encounter when the human's eyes turned red. They jabbed themselves in the chest and pulled out their soul. They held it out to them. "Sans... please reset! I beg you to! Please... Frisk... they won't stop!" He grabs the soul and the eyes lose their light. He quickly absorbs the soul... two options appear before him. He presses the one on the left. 

RESET. 

And like that he was sent through space and time. 

"H-how is this possible?" "Two of them?" "I'll go get dad and doctor gaster!" "Hurry C-chara!" 

His head hurts. He closes his eyes to rest.


	2. Many Questions And some Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans in this fic will be religious. sorta a catholic but with some liberties to make it fit into undertale. But it won't be crammed down your throat.
> 
> Also this is a AU of "I never wanted to die..."
> 
> Dream1990 you got an AU.
> 
> Scarpath, Fandomlovergirl18, and Dream1990 thanks for the kudos mate.
> 
> Bloody hell I am enjoying writing this.

sans opened his eyes. He sees his face staring back at him. He goes to get up and it speaks. "So... other me... how did you get here?" It asks. 'Stars. Guess two of us now exist here? I have no clue.' Sans shrugs his shoulders. "I'll tell ya later. Just get everyone into the living room. The royal family, and me and you only! Got it?" Sans asks. The other him nods. "Hey for clarity sakes. We need a nickname for you!" He says. Sans thinks. "Call me Future." 'And me Futurae!' He jumps. "Uh Future everything alright?" Future nods. Guess the kid shares his subconscious now. Thats going to be annoying. The past sans leaves. They decided that the past sans will be called classic for now. He looks in a mirror. His blood stained jacket is missing, His white tank top is stained slightly with blood, and he is wearing his shorts. He looks down. His cross, phone, and a chain are on the desk. He grabs the chain and threads the cross. He puts it on. He clutches it. He doesn't know alot about human religion but he does know you kinda got to thank someone when this happens. "So uh.. whatever you are... human god... uh. Thanks I guess... and uh... Amen? Or something?" He shrugs. He goes to slip on his slippers and notices they are stained with blood. He sighs and decides barefoot is good too.

He walks out into the living room in his bloodied tank top, wearing his silver cross, and his normal shorts. The king, queen, and both prince dreemurrs are waiting. He takes a seat. The king looks pissed. Toriel looks nervous as does Asriel. Chara... looks intrigued. His other self is here as well. Along with Gaster. Heh... gaster. I believe frisk killed him in waterfall. Nice to see him again. Right sans? 'Are you the narrator now Futurae?' Yep! He decides to break the ice. "Jeez guys givin' me the silent treatment? I might have a BONE to pick with ya on that." Nice. "OTHER SANS! ENOUGH! TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY! YOU CAME HERE COVERED IN HUMAN BLOOD! AND YOU EXPECT US TO LAUGH AT SOME LAME PUN! CHARA QUIT LAUGHING!" Asgore booms. Future is used to a quiet nervous king... this is new. He takes a deep breath. "How much do you know about your kids?" 

For the next two hours future explained about the events that will come. Genocide routes. Chara's master plan. And they all at the end sat in stunned silence. "And how 'future' as you call yourself. How do we know you are telling the truth?" Toriel quietly asks. "Well Tori er- your majesty you don't. I mean after all Im just some guy who looks, acts, and is the exact same as the sans you have in your world! heh. Yeah you can't really trust me can ya?" He said sarcastically. Asriel points to the cross around Future's neck. "What's that?" He asks. Future clutches it tightly. "My talisman. Human's call it a 'cross' or a 'crucifix'. It is supposed to offer divine protection and help divine intervention. And so far I must say. It works really well." Future chuckles. Asriel nods. "Well... this is alot to take in... You can stay with us for a while. Would you like any clothes? Your jacket and even what you are wearing now is trashed." Toriel says. "Yeah. A new white tank top. A new jacket but make sure it is armored, and some new shorts... and running shoes. White Grey stripe." He says. They nod. 

An hour later he is simply going through the kitchen when he bumps into someone. "oh sorry I-" It's a little goat monster girl. 'Oh uh... I have no clue who this is. I think... you transported us to an entirely different universe! oh dear...' He stares shocked at the child who can't be more than 4 yet is able to act and talk like someone three times her age. Then again monster mentality matures 3 times as fast. "Heya kid Im-" "Future. Alternate version of this world's sans. You are quite interesting aren't you? Hm... quite interesting..." She lifts up his arm and looks at it with a look of scientific curiosity. She pulls out a tape measure from her pocket and measures him from calcaneus to his skull. She snaps it back and writes something in a purple sparkly notebook. She takes a small pocket flashlight and shines it in his eyes. She nods and writes something else. "Uh... kiddo what are ya doing?" He asks. "I'm just taking some measurements and comparing you to my universe's sans! I am glad my multiverse theory is correct! Oh dear i never introduced myself!" She holds out her hand (paw? I never did get a clear answer on what to say) "My name is Amelia Dreemurr! I'm the younger sister to Azzy and Chara! 3rd in line for the throne!" She smiles. Future smirks and quickly slips a whoopie cushion into his hand. 'oh god. Future. why!?' She takes his hand and squeezes it. 'PPPPPPBBBBBBBFFFFFFFTTTTT' 

"...I hate you." She says deadpan staring directly into his eyelights. He chuckles. Not like he hadn't seen that coming. He turns to go walk out and a slight flash happens. It's like a flashback yet it showed a water bucket falling on him directly after he opens the door. He flashes back. He carefully opens the door. A water bucket falls down and splashes on the ground. 'Sans! I think you can see the future! or at least the very near future!' Futurae more or less screamed in his head. "Ya think so? Damn. Thats amazing!" He smiles. Heh good ability. He walks out and out of the corner of his eye sees a disappointed Chara and a shocked Asriel. Kids'll be kids! He goes back into the guest room and takes off his cross and puts it on the bedside table. He checks his phone. It seems it is busted. Won't even turn on. He sighs and falls back onto his bed. Looking at the ceiling he mutters a song. A megalomaniacal tune. 

"Its a beautiful day outside. 

For what you've done you'll pay. 

So listen to what I have to say. 

Birds are singing 

Your knife keeps swinging. 

You keep fighting. 

Flowers are blooming 

This song Im singing. 

To warn of days yet to come 

On days like these kids like you. 

Should burn in hell like the rest. 

Im not exactly the best. 

I can't guarantee your demise 

Now pick on someone your own size! 

I made a promise to a lady in the ruins 

I know now what I must be doing! 

My brother is forever befuddled 

By your actions 

The hero lays in a puddle 

The guard's huddle 

You strike them all down 

So I slam you down for the twelfth time. 

Trying to find a sign 

My silver cross 

on my chest it is embossed. 

Listen Im the final boss. 

And your body I'll toss" 

"Hey future can I come in?" Toriel asks knocking on his door. "Yeah Tori. Come on in." He mentally punches himself for calling her Tori again. "Future... what was that song you were singing... about?" She asks concerned. "Heh don't worry about it Queen Toriel. Its nothing. Now I need some rest." He says. "Y-yes of course. I'll leave you to rest!" She says quickly getting up and leaving. 

Future lays down and closes his eyes. Tomorrow... is a new day.


	3. Existentialism and Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's beginning quote from tumblr user: Personsonable

The fire cuts through the air as the fugitive continues his assault against the newest royal guard member."Can you feel your heart burning? Can you feel the struggle within? The fear within me is beyond anything your soul can make. You cannot kill me in anyway that matters." Short quick breaths. Jump and dash. 1, 2. Step step slide. Throwing back his body as the air is sliced through. Hear the whish of the blade as it cleaves through the air. He raises his hand. "I am a testament to all your sins. A GOD!" The fugitive repeats. Their wild eyes shimmering as Future and them continue the dance of dance so excellently choreographed. Future flicks the monster against the wall and CRACK! Future winces. Oops. 2 royal guardsmen pin the monster to the ground. They wave Future off with a thanks and he walks away. His jacket billowing in the wind.

Truly it is rather lonely for Future. Nothing to do. His family has different memories than his world's family. So he joined the guard. Now his days are filled with training and missions. At first he hated it. Hated getting up every morning at 4am. Hated the constant training. But then he reliezed. This... this was the only constant left in his life. Before he took... some... comfort in the fact that he knew what his day would entail. Waiting and then finally killing the kid. But then. When THIS happened. No more schedule. No more constants. All brand new things. It terrified Future. For a week he stayed only in the castle. But after some light pushing from the king and some talking with Kriegermutter and Fischkriege, Future joined the royal guard. 

He took a look around at snowdin. A couple stray fireballs had hit the trees but some water monsters were already putting it out. He sighed and snapped his fingers. He opened his eyes to his room in the castle. He took off his cloak and hung it on the coat rack. He walks over and opens the door. "Can I help you Princess Chara?" He asks gazing down at the human who was just about to knock on his door. "How did you-" "Divine Omnipotency. Now what is it that you wish to speak to me about?" He asked with an air of annoyance. The princess took a deep breath. "Show Me!!!" She said. "Er what? Sorry princess but I denied the bonezone to like 80 fangirls already." He said chuckling. "What? Ew! No! I mean that shortcut thing!" She said now being the annoyed one. "Oh. like this!" He snapped and disappeared and reappeared behind Chara. He tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and spun around as Future burst out laughing. "heh. Alright kid I'll teach ya tomorrow. For now I gotta rest up. G'night." He said going back inside with another snap of his fingers. He closed the door and flopped on top of his bed. "Heh. You sure are somethin' else ain't ya kid?" He laughed and lay his head down and drifted off into a dreamless void. 

He awoke to a loud rapping at his door. As in.. actual rap. "Hey sans. You da man. We made a plan. So teach me shortcuts if you can!" Followed by god awful beatboxing. Future rolled out of bed groaning and snapped and appeared behind the girl just as they were about to do another verse. "Hey kid ya wanna not rap at my door por favor?" He asked wiping the sleep out of his eyes. The princess turned bright scarlet as she pointed. He looked down. And turned a bright cyan. 'It appears Future you are wearing your bunny shorts.' Future snaps, changes, and snaps back. The princess is on the floor in giggles. "Eh stop laughing child." "CHILD! Im 17 thank you very much! I mean how old are YOU!" She says stopping laughing and faking being hurt. "I'm 19. Now then you wanna learn how to shortcut or what?" He said pinching the bride of his nose. 'Whoooo boy. Its gonna be a long day ain't it future.' "Yep. That would be correct Futurae." Future muttered in response. "Wait princess. If you're 17... then... why are you so short?" Future asked. The princess fumed. "I AM NOT SHORT! IM THE RIGHT HEIGHT FOR SOMEONE OF MY AGE WHO HAS NOT SEEN THE SUN IN YEARS!" She screamed. "Sis! Not so bloody loud! It's 5am..." Asriel yelled back from down the hall. Future chuckled. 

About an hour later Future is dressed in his easily identifiable blue jacket. He pats the sleeves. The scrap metal underneath is still there and very noticeable. He has his running shoes on and his white tank top. He is also wearing some blue shorts. He stretches out as he waits for the princess to show up. He hears the door open as Chara walks into the room wearing what seems to be a battle dress and a sword at her right side and a knife at her left. He bursts out laughing. "HEY! WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" She demands to know. In between breaths of air Future answers. "You're *wheeze* Wearing *wheeze* A *wheeze* DRESS!" He sputters out. "Well... yes! This is a slightly armored noblewoman's battle dress. Some lowly soldier like yourself should be considered lucky that I even CHOSE you to teach me." She says indignantly. Future struggles to hold back another laugh. "Alright alright. So lets begin shall we?" 

Three hours later and many MANY bandages later Chara is proud to announce she can shortcut from one side of the room to the other without accidentally leaving a body part behind or burning herself. Future claps as she snaps back and forth with ease as she squeals in delight. "LOOK! Bonehead I can do it!" She says. Future nods. Surprised that she learned it this fast. Determination souls truly are something else. He claps. Chara shortcuts over to Future. "*ahem* I thank you lowly guardsman for teaching me as a token of appreciation take this." She mutters as she hands him a kerchief. He remembers from some fairy tales that it was a price knights sought after a lot. He bowed humbly. "And this..." Chara kisses him on the forehead. Future turns a slight blue as Chara turns a bright red. "N-now you may l-l-leave Future! Farewell and goodbye!" She says waving him off. He snaps and appears in his room. He puts the kerchief on his dresser. "Heh... humans are something else..." 

Later that night... 

"UGH! He's just a lowly guardsman brother I cannot love him!" Chara says to asriel. "Sister it matters not his class. Even if he is not of noble blood if you love him you must tell him. Now I'm blowing out the candle. Go to bed sister. See you on the morrow." Asriel replies blowing out the candle. "G'night brother. Sleep peacefully let not the bugs attack." 3 hours Chara stayed awake thinking of Future before exhaustion overpowered her. And she slipped into the realm of dreams.


	4. KINDNESS in the face of Adversity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human named Nett

Quickly bringing his hand up and snapping. He heard the whir of a blaster and side stepped as he fired at the target. He lowered his hand. Future took a deep breath and did it again...

And again... 

And again... 

once more... 

He lowered his hand about and hour later. His tunnel complete. He walked forward to the end of the tunnel and tried to pass on. He hit a wall. "Damn..." He muttered displeased with this. He had a theory that the barrier only covered areas where natural entrances/exits existed, so he blasted a hole through the rock to the surface. He sighed. "Nope. Its like a goddamn forcefield around this place" He tossed a bone to his left just in time to catch a human who was about to land on a boulder. "Ya know little human that falling down here is basically a death sentence right?" He whispered pinching his eye sockets. 'Great another human. Welcome kid. Can't wait for Toriel to break both of your hearts telling you that its impossible to go back.' He thought to himself. "Kid?" He turned to the child. They smiled at him. "Hello sir! Thank you very much for catching me!" Future snapped and went to look at their eyes. Milky white. "Huh. I don't wanna sound rude but you're blind ain't t'cha?" Future asks. The child nods. "Yep! It's not rude at all to ask questions about things you just wish to know the answer to! Uh by the way where am I?" The child asks. "Ugh. Kid... do you know the legend of MT.Ebott?" Future asks without his forced smile. "The legend of Mt.Ebott? Yeah that old nursery rhyme!? Humans beware Under the mountain Are monsters set to scare And once you fall down there Your body and mind will burn Since you'll never return!" The child finishes the rhyme. Future nods. "Well kid I don't know what else to say except welcome to the underground! Maybe you'll want to stick around." "Hey! That rhymed!" Future stops and plays back his words. "Huh. So it did. Anyways I am going to free you just follow me to the king and queen. They'll decide what to do with you." He grabs the bones pinning the child to the wall and rips it out. He takes the small child's hand and snaps. 

They appear in new home relatively unharmed. The kid had some scrapes and bruises from falling and Future was just exhausted from Magic overuse. He coughed and spit up some blood. "ugh. Gross." He wiped it on the kid's... Apron? "Heya kid why ya... uh why ya wearing an apron?" He asked intrigued. "Oh! Well mr... um mr..." "Future. My name is future. Come to think of it I never asked yours." "Oh! My name is Nett! My parents said it meant kind! Anyways Mr.Future I'm wearing an apron because when I grow up I want to be a 5 star world class chef despite being blind! And one day I think I might be able to do it!" He says his eyes shining with hope and... kindness. "Heh. Haha. Hehe. Well ain't that something interestin'. Looks like a kindness soul. Nett you are aware of soul traits right?" "Soul what nows?" Future sighed. 

"All human children with magic powers seem to divide in the basic know traits to date: kindness, bravery, justice, integrity, perseverance, and patience, and once a generation DETERMINATION. As children human soul traits aren't defined at birth, they gain their traits by the kid themselves when they experience a situation that requires them to act a certain way. This includes the DETERMINATION soul. In terms of quantity, kindness is the most rare out of the traits, rarer even than DETERMINATION. We in the underground science community concluded that this is merely because of the cruel human nature that humans possess. While all humans possess kindness, very few will decide to practice it and live by it with enough willpower to make it their trait. Nett you however are a nice exception. Your magic will consist once it manifests of defensive and healing magic and it will be very well received among your allies. As long as you stay kind you will never lose this trait! Also you have a chance of said trait changing as well as you grow older. I do not know if you possess dual traits as your eyes are pure white due to your blindness and it was only due to your dream manifesting a single soul trait that I could tell you were kindness. Anyways. Come on!" 

"So We have a new human to look after?" Chara asked as Future and her trained. "Eh." He raised his hand to block a slash. He kicked out as Chara backstepped. "Huh. Intriguing... so how come you never told me about my soul trait?" She asked as they concluded for the day. "Eh. You never asked. But sure I'll tell ya." 

"The most rare out of the 7 traits. Along human history, it has been proven that only one of this kind can be found each generation. It is unclear if there’s a specific gap of time for a Determination soul to “spawn”. It is extremely powerful and it’s limits are unknown. This kind of magic is only driven by will power, and it is possible for someone to lose their determination when they lose hope. The only seen people who possess this trait are Red, and yourself, Princess Chara Dreemurr. Red was the first and only mage of determination. No one else was seen possessing this soul trait, this might be because of how rare a determination soul is." He finished and took a drink from a canteen. "w-wow thats amazing." She muttered. "Yeah tell me about it shorty." Future said with a grin. "IM NOT SHORT! IM FUN SIZED!" She yelled. Future collapsed into laughter. Chara slammed on top of him and begin to lightly punch him. "yeah! This'll teach ya! Take this!" She said struggling to hold back laughter. Future chuckled and using his magic lifted her off of him. "Alright alright princess that is enough. Now then I need sleep. So g'night." He said. Chara walked up to him and without a word hugged him. "G'night future. Sleep well my warrior." She murmured her face buried in his jacket. "Heh. G'night my princess sleep well." He said patting her head as he snapped. 

Appearing back in his room he changed and went to bed. But for some reason his soul burned with a emotion he could not place...


	5. ItS HuRtFiC tImE sAnS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh BoY  
> tImE fOr PaIn 
> 
> Also  
> Valencia

The clicking of boot heels on the tile floor echo through the hall. The sadistic dance began again. Dodging, leaping, and dancing. Jump, Jump, Duck, duck, Roll, dodge left, Roll right, Dodge right. Send some bones. Dead. They reset. Dead. "...Sans... Im..."

Future bolts up gasping and panting heavily. He looks around... New home. Thats right... this isnt a genocide run. This is a happy timeline. Nett... He's in the other room. He laughs. Its funny. Its so fucking funny. He can never redeem himself. His laughter turns into sobbing he doubles over. "Why kid? We used to be such good friends. Come on. It makes no sense. Why the he-" Some knocking at his door. He wipes his eye sockets. "Y-yeah. Just a second!" He gets up and opens the door. Chara stands there. "Future... are you okay?" She asked. "heh... yeah Im fine little one." Future says, smiling sadly. Chara frowns... "Future... let me in..." Chara pushes past Future and sits on the bed. "...Future please don't lie. I care come on I really care alot about you. If something is bothering you..." She looks up at Future. "..." He remains silent and starts to chuckle. "kid... trust me, I can deal with it. I've dealt with this for what seems like a millenia." He laughs. "..." Chara stares at him. "Ya know. Since we're already up and all that... why don't we start training? I mean it's early. Early bird gets the worm right?" Chara frowns. "Future..." He pats the top of her head. "Besides we gotta start working on your magic. It's woefully inadequate. I wonder if this world's Undyne would train with us? Or Papyrus. Maybe we could even get Asgore. Decisions, decisions, decisions." He mutters. 

A couple hours later and Future managed to get all 3. And even his alternate. "ugh. future. if you are me then why do you want to train?" sans groans. "Heh. I once encountered a situation where I wish I had trained more. So... to prevent that failure ever again we are going to train." 

Future starts them off with a simple obstacle course in the ruins, and every now and then randomly moving an obstacle. "Alright very good. Chara you're improving excellently!" He says. He nods. 

He decides to let Futurae make the next lesson. Which was a bad idea as near the end they just started yeeting random blocks of random materials at Undyne. "Reflexes. Undyne keep up sharp reflexes!" Futurae says. 

A couple hours, a sprained ankle, a head injury, and 3 sparring matches all ending in Chara's favor, later and the training ends. Everyone departs except for Chara. "Heya kid. Whatever happened to that kid sister of yours? Amelia?" Future asks putting the blocks of materials back into place. "Oh she probably is still interning at Alphys'. She wants to be scientist when she grows up you know. Thinks its the coolest thing. In fact she helped Alphys with the UnderNet+ service." 

"UnderNet+?" He asked. "Yeah. Its like a online gaming network. In fact they bring in a good amount of G and it fuels a lot of their research." She says. 

Hours later. After talking with Chara for a long time about the new underground he went home. "Future you know I think we can truly make a home here! I me-" Futurae was stopped by sans glaring. "Just give up kid. I did. Everything resets. Why even fucking bother? Be damned the language I'm using. Im sick and tired of this. I just wanna die, IM not determined at all..." He says frowning. Futurae manifests in the room. 

"Sans... that so wrong!" "Huh?" "Listen sans... You remember even the little memories. You remember and try to change it all. I remember it too sans. I remember all my runs with frisk. Where I took a backseat and didn't try to change anything. I was attached to them and yet... Do you remember who comes and tries to stop frisk and myself at the end of every damn genocide run? Its you sans. Why did Frisk keep resetting? I think to them it was all a game. A game that they needed- no WANTED to conquer. You gave up on that machine to bring back your brother, doctor gaster. Despite that, every time Frisk annihilated every being in the underground you went and tried to stop them. You Sans Serif, the one HP warrior. You fought frisk to stop them from harming the human's on the surface. People you may never meet. To stop him out of vengeance for monster's that you may never see again. Honestly sans... you are definitely the strongest monster of them all." Future sat in stunned silence. 

"Honestly... I hope you know... I suffered. Seeing my family, friends, even someone I loved being killed over and over. Frisk fed off my anguish and pain. He used the apathy directed at them to fuel his murderous rampage. Sans... I gave up long ago. Why do you believe I climbed the mountain? I thought things were never going to get better... but I was wrong. Queen Mom, King dad, Azzy... even you and Papyrus. You guys were family and showed me that in the darkest of night, that is when light shines the brightest. Each time they reset you are aware. You notice. You try to change it. If you are aware then... things are changing. You have not given up HOPE. You haven't given up sans in fact..." Futurae step closer to him... "You are the strongest monster I know..." She smiles and un-manifests... "...Thanks Futurae... I need that kick." He smiled... for the first time in a long time he smiled a REAL smile.


	6. A simple Child with a burden in Her hands and in her heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone realizes that time stops for no one.

Future walks in and collapses on the couch and lets out a huge sigh, "Damn. They really have high hopes for you guys huh?" Future asks Chara.

She nods. "Yeah. Everyone thinks we are perfect... but Future do me a huuuuuuuuge favor okay? Don't let them look through the curtain..." Chara says with a small bit of sadness leaking through. 

"Hey kiddo is everything okay?" Future looks really concerned about Chara. 

Chara shrugs. "Funny thing. I have asked myself that question so many times and yet I still don't know the answer. I mean who cares about me truly and utterly?" She smiles sadly. 

"Chara. I've told a million lies. But now I tell but a single truth. There is you in everything I do. So listen up. Whatever is on your chest. Whatever pain you have been hiding. Suffering through in silence. I want to know. And I want to know now." He takes on a serious mildy frightening face. 

"... Monster's that are in large stature use up alot of magic to keep themselves alive and all the organs functioning. Every monster according to mum are born with the same amount of what is called Vital Magic. The magic to keep one alive. Smaller monsters use up less and therefore can live for a thousand or more years if they wished. But Larger monster's like dad can only last for about 400-500 years. And dad... he's nearing his 500th birthday next month. And I really don't want to say goodbye. I just met him a few years ago. I don't want to say goodbye." She starts to tear up. 

"Listen. Sis. Everyone dies. One day or the other." Amelia says as she makes her way across the living room. "When one person is born another dies. These trivial inequality warp the days of rest and keep balance. When father dies, a new life shall enter this world. I will certainly miss him but... We cannot just mourn him before he is gone. We must cherish what time we have left." Amelia grabs a few things from the cupboard. "Do not weep for him. He is still of this world." Amelia gathers it all up and leaves the room. 

"... You're sister is wise for her age..." Future says. "Anyways come on. I'll take ya out to eat. We can talk at grillbys. Put on your coat." 

"You mean like a d-date?" Chara stutters out. 

Future shrugs. "Hell I mean if ya want to. I dont care. You do you child."


	7. Grillby And the Mysterious Pair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> Finals suck but Im done and now Ill be (hopefully) Updating over summer break
> 
> Also I had relationship problems. My girlfriend broke off from me. But I got a boyfriend so it's all good now
> 
> I RP on Tumblr   
> @ask-dreemurr-family-blog

"Snowdin Always looks nice this time of year." Future says as they walk through a thick forest. He stops for a minute.

"Hey princess you ok?" He asks. 

Chara seemed distant. Future snaps his fingers. 

"Hello? Knock knock anybody home?" 

She snaps out of it. "O-oh. Y-Yeah Im fine." She looks slightly flushed. They reach a mid sized restaurant. A sign above labels the place as "Grillby's"

"T-t-this place?" Chara asks. "WHAT? Grillbys is the best. Come on. Just try the place."

______________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Sorry. But uh hard to update on mobile. So uh. I'll be back soon


End file.
